Never Forget
by Kittyliz701
Summary: Orihime is feeling lonely this Christmas, but when a hollow attacks her and she's all alone, who will save her?


I'll never forget

I can see them in the park. All of them are there, even the people from soul society. Maybe they gathered for Christmas celebrations, to exchange gifts. I can see Yachiru talking to Ikkaku, well, probably insulting him about his shiny head as usual. Yumichika's there too, laughing at the remarks made by Yachiru and Kenpatchi's scowling at Ichigo who is further away, itching to fight him. Rangiku, Hisagi and Izuru are all making individual snowmen, most likely a competition between the three. Although it seems that Hisagi hasn't really been concentrating on his own but rather on Rangiku's rather voluptuous snowman- woman. A bit further away from the crowd is Toshiro and Momo talking and laughing and making remarks to the snow. A strong gust blows and I hold my hat down. I look up just in time to see that Momo has stumbled into Toshiro's arms from the wind causing them both to blush an incredibly bright red. I can see Toshiro strain telling her how clumsy she is. I giggle, they're so sweet. I look around to see Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo talking. Ichigo and Rukia are standing really close together. I can't help but think they must be more than friends. They've been spending so much time together. Ichigo never notices me anymore. When I talk to him he always goes all formal and awkward. I've seen him and Rukia shopping together. I can't help but think there must be some special connection between the two.

I look for a long time at all of them, but feel as though I'm just unwanted eyes starring in on a painted picture. So I walk away into the woods. It's always so nice in winter, when the trees are coated in white and it all looks so magical. The roots of the trees are all coated in white sleeves which I used to believe little elves would come and tuck the roots in to keep them warm, and frost bitten dead leaves haunt the trodden snow like little monsters. I love the little foot prints the birds leave. They are so delicate and sweet. But they remind me of a hollow I saw once when I was trapped in Hueco Mundo. It was fairly small, not considered a threat at all. I found joy in seeing it every day, it reminded me of hope, but then Ulquiorra came and killed it once he found out that it was one of the little hopes I had there. He treated me so harshly back in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra. But when he died and turned to ash, he had said he finally understood what a heart was and reached … for me.

It still confuses me. How he could change so drastically. But I guess it's just his character, maybe …

I keep walking and thinking to myself when suddenly I hear deep, thundering footsteps behind me. I gasp and realise the reiastu. It's a hollow. I go to turn around to face it but when I do, I am filled with fear. The hollow is at least forty feet tall with a menacing screech that causes all the nearby birds to fly away.

I go to action straight away by placing my hands in front of me and yelling,

"Kotenzansshun, I reject!" one of my six powers, Tsubaki, flies forward a slashes off the hollow's left arm. It cries loudly and screeches in pain. It looks forward to me and heads toward me, running. I sense that it's speed is far greater than any other hollow and start to call,

"Santenkessh-!" but I am cut short of breath by the huge hand that grabs me. I scream out wasted breath as my arms burn form the pain of being glued to my side and the crushing of my ribs. The hollow laughs as I gasp out helpless words.

"N-no…! Help … please … AAH-!" the hollow squeezes tight, causing my lungs to work overtime in pain. My blood is pumping and my head is getting dizzy. I have just about enough energy to cry out at the top of my voice,

"Help, Kurosaki-kun!" my voice echoes around the woods in the silence of my suffocation. I start to black out when I hear a voice. It's so familiar. I'd know it anywhere. I can see the blooded darkness before I hear its name…

"Getsuga, tenshou!"

At that I'm sent flying through the air in a limp and un-attached hand. I gasp loudly for needed air. I take deep breaths as I watch Ichigo kill the hollow with ease. It makes me feel as though I'm useless compared to him, but I'm so grateful that he came.

As the hollow screeches it's last, Ichigo puts his zanpakto away and walks toward me worriedly. I try to stand but my chest is on fire. I keel over in pain but before I hit the floor, strong arms catch me. I smile as I feel his warmth flow into me.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" Ichigo asks. Did he just call me by my first name? But, he always calls me Inoue. I blush in the thought of the meaning behind the name.

"Y-yes. I'm ok, but my chest hurts. I don't think I can walk." I say, thinking he would go get the others to help carry me, or put me on a bench or something, but I'm taken by surprise when he holds me close to his chest like a child. I blush and clutch to his kimono.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun!"

He laughs lightly "It's ok, Orihime. I'll carry you. Don't strain yourself."

I smile and thank him. He walks on out towards the exit of the woods. But I can't help but feel so happy that he hadn't forgotten about me. I felt for sure that Ichigo was so focused on Rukia that he had forgotten about me.

"Orihime, are you ok? You look worried." Ichigo looks down at me with worried eyes.

"Well it's just, I thought you had forgotten me. You've been ignoring me lately and hanging around with Rukia so much that I thought you'd just … forgot about me and-" I stop as Ichigo stops dead in his tracks. "Kurosaki … kun?"

Ichigo's head is low so I can't see his expression. "Orihime. If you ever thought for one second that I had forgotten you your wrong. You're important to me Orihime. I wouldn't ever forget you. I couldn't even try.

"I've been hanging out with Rukia a lot because I wanted to get you something special this Christmas. She knows what you like more so I got her to go shopping with me to help me pick something out for you. Trust me it wasn't fun trekking around the shopping centre with her!"

Then Ichigo sat me down on a nearby bench and pulled out of his pocket a beautiful silver charmed bracelet with a red diamond strawberry on it. It was perfect. He sat down next to me a put it on my wrist gently.

"It's to remind you that I'll always be with you. And that I'll never forget you."

I start to well up with tears "K-ku-ku-" but I stop when Ichigo closes his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Don't cry Orihime. Your much stronger than that, and you should always remember that. Anyway, you can't be crying now," he leans back and smiles a smile I have never seen before, a truly loving smile "afterall, it's Christmas." He smiles broadly.

I take what he's said in shock. But then I smile back. I laugh and hug him back for a long while.

"Thank you, I-Ichigo."

I feel Ichigo's cheek muscles move as he smiles and hugs me back.

"C'mon we better get going. The others are here too. And I mean everyone …" he looks away somewhat irritated, but sighs and shrugs it off "do you need me to carry you back? Are you still hurt?"

"n-" I stop about to say no. my chest still hurts but it's ok enough for me to walk myself, but … "Yes. If you … wouldn't mind." I say blushing.

He stops and looks surprised. I can tell he knows I'm fine but eases on that slanted grin as he lifts me into his arms once again. He continues walking as I breathe in his scent. I don't care if he knows I'm not hurt. I don't care if when we go back he'll put me down and pretend this never happened. Just being with him now is what counts forever.

And I'm not going to miss a second of it.


End file.
